Eien no Ai
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es la prometida del hijo mayor del "Dios" que rige en esa parte del sengoku. Ambos se conocen de chicos pero ninguno se recuerda y por consecuente ninguno se lleva bien hasta que se ven envueltos en una nueva aventura donde ellos son los únicos que pueden salvar al mundo.
1. Dioses

**Dedicado a Mikasaddy, Firalili y SweetPoison**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Capítulo 1.**

Nuestra historia se sitúa en la época feudal donde si no sabes cuidarte mueres, dónde si no le rindes respeto al "Dios" o "Yōkai" superior morías o en algunos casos raros eres exiliado. Cada nacimiento de una mujer humana el "Dios" baja a verla y le coloca un nombre y le asigna un esposo con el cual al cumplir los 15 años las obligan a contraer nupcias y mudarse con él a una cabaña sin derecho a negarse o de lo contrario mueren. Estos se dividen en cuatro regiones Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, muchos les denomina "Clanes" pero en realidad son reinos de "Dioses Yōkai" los cuales pueden ser despiadados, es raro el que no lo es, también suelen escoger a alguien de su reino dándoles algún don especial.

Hoy es el día en que Naomi una linda mujer del pueblo perteneciente al clan Inu-Yōkai del Oeste estaba por dar a luz, aún no sabían que sería, su suegro el padre de Fujita, su esposo, rezaba porque fuera un barón y así el Inu-Yōkai no bajaría a desgraciar sus vidas quitándoles a la niña.

Fujita llegó con un cuenco lleno de agua y lo dejó donde la partera le había indicado, para después sentarse y colocar la cabeza de su esposa sobre sus piernas mientras ella entraba en labor de parto, así la sacerdotisa partera empezó a ayudar dando ánimos para pujar y después de unas largas horas el llanto se hizo presente en la cabaña y justo antes de anunciar si era varón o una femenina una fuerte ventisca acompañado de una enorme bola de luz se hizo presente en el pueblo descendiendo en la entrada de la cabaña donde acababa de dar a luz Naomi, dejando ver a un enorme Yōkai de cabellera plateada atada en una coleta alta, con una enorme armadura y tres espadas, entró sin pedir permiso alguno mirando a la criatura que acababa de llegar al mundo de los vivos, miro a la madre y le dedicó una sonrisa enseñando sus blancos y afilados colmillos, luego tomó a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos y la arropo con un Kimono verde con grabado de flores de Sakura.

— Kagome-dijo por fin él después de observarla por un buen rato.

— ¿Kagome?-pregunto Naomi sin entender.

— Sí, así se llamara ella, Kagome, como la estrella.

— Es hermoso. –elogió con una sonrisa la madre.

Inu no Taisho sonrío una vez más antes de proseguir—. En efecto que lo es y su prometido—hizo una pausa meditándolo un poco—, será mi hijo mayor, Sesshomaru.

— S-su-su hijo—él Yōkai asintió—, es todo un honor saber que mi hija es la prometida de su hijo. –inclinó su cabeza ante el Yōkai en señal de respeto.

— No es necesario, de ahora en adelante yo vendré a ver a la niña desde ahora forman parte de la familia real. –informó con completa tranquilidad.

— Sí, Inu No Taisho-sama.

— Deje la formalidad mujer, solo llámame Tōga.

Naomi sonrío—, se hará como usted quiera Tōga-sama.

Dicho esto él Yōkai le entregó a la pequeña niña a su madre y se retiró de la cabaña.

—Kagome, me gusta ese nombre ¿tú qué opinas Fujita?

—Oh es hermoso, y le hace honor a las estrellas ella brilla más que las del cielo.

Así los años pasaron, Kagome ahora con tan solo 6 años de edad en los cuales todos los días por la tarde el Yōkai de cabellera plateada iba a visitar a la pequeña, no había día que no lo hiciera, siempre llegaba con un regalo para ella, le llevaba todo tipo de Kimonos, una tarde Tōga decidió llevar a sus dos hijos junto con Él a visitar a la pequeña niña.

Inuyasha contaba con un año más que Kagome, al igual que su padre era un Inu-Yōkai pero lo que lo diferenciaba era su parte humana, a esto se le da a conocer como Hanyō o semi-Yōkai ya que exactamente no son ni uno ni otro, en otros clanes no suelen ser aceptados ya que es la deshonra de una familia de yōkais. Mientras que Sesshomaru contaba con cinco años más que la azabache y, a diferencia de Inuyasha este era un yōkai de raza pura.

El día de hoy Kagome a los 6 años de edad tendía su primer contacto con su "prometido" y es a la edad en la que los "Dioses Yōkais" suelen darles algún "don especial" a los niños.

Inuyasha caminaba de la mano con su padre, mientras una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro y a pesar de que escuchaba que varios yōkais le gritaban cosas no cambiaba pues estaba visto que no sabían que él era el hijo de su Dios así que todas esas frases le importaban un comino. Sesshomaru caminaba por delante de ellos serio, no le hacía gracia el saber que su compañera sería humana y sobre todo no le gustaba para nada la idea de que su descendencia fuera hanyō, su mal humor era palpable.

—Papá, ¿la niña que conoceré hoy no me insultara por ser un semi-yōkai?

—Hijo no te preocupes por eso mira ya estamos llegando. –le sonrió para darle más seguridad.

Cuando se veía la casa de la familia Higurashi una pequeña niña salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en cuanto vio al enorme yōkai mientras gritaba "hola Tōga-sama" cuando por fin la niña llegó junto a Tōga se percató de que alguien venía con él.

—Hola Tōga-sama ¿Trajo a sus hijo como prometió? Me dijo que jugaría con él toda la tarde.

—Kagome—le dedicó una sonrisa—sí, mis hijos vienen conmigo uno es muy penoso y se esconde detrás de mí y el otro se esconde en los arbustos.

— Oh pues no tiene que tener miedo yo no le haré nada. –comentó la niña con una sonrisa.

En eso el pequeño hanyō se asoma y mira de quien se trata.

—Khe! —Dice el pequeño en su defensa—, yo no le tengo miedo a esa niña

— ¡Oye no me digas niña!—gritó la niña enojada—, me llamo Kagome

—Niños no peleen vamos a tu casa Kagome—se giró hacia los arboles—, Sesshomaru ven.

La pequeña niña asintió y tomó la otra mano de Tōga e Inuyasha gruño por tal atrevimiento hacia su padre. Al llegar a la cabaña Kagome jalo a Inuyasha para jugar juntos mientras sus padres y el otro niño platican.

— Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Inuyasha

— Mucho gusto Inuyasha yo, me llamo Kagome—ella le sonrió y él sólo miró —vamos a jugar con los demás niños seguro que les caes bien.

Caminaron hacia un grupo de niños que estaba ahí jugando Kagome los saludo a todos y su saludo fue contestado con notoria efusividad.

—Chicos les quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo Inuyasha. –señaló al orejas de perro.

— ¡Un hanyō! Kagome aléjate de él no sabemos si pueda hacerte algo. –habló otra niña un año menor que Kagome tenían una apariencia similar sin ser parientes.

—Kikyo no permitiré que insultes a Inuyasha así, él no te ha hecho nada.- asi Kagome defendió por primera vez a Inuyasha, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido.

— Ya déjalo Kagome estoy acostumbrado a que me traten así.

— ¡No!—Exclamó ella enojada— Yo no soy tan grande pero lo que me han enseñado es a no dejarme llevar por las apariencias. Vámonos Inuyasha ellos se pierden de jugar con nosotros.

Así Kagome dejó a una pequeña Kikyo muy enojada, nunca se habían llevado muy bien que digamos siempre se estaban peleando pero, esta vez Kagome había demostrado ser superior a ella.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué edad tienes?

— ¿He?, ¿Para qué quieres saber qué edad tengo? — He niña

—Ui que grosero yo tengo 6 años mis papas me dijeron que era especial y que hoy el señor Tōga me daría un don porque él es nuestro Dios y eso es lo que hacen los dioses.

— Me alegro por ti niña tonta

—Oye no hace falta que seas tan grosero, si lo que quieres es que te deje solo dilo—la niña suspiró—mira esa de allá es mi casa ven cuando quieras.

La pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches entró a su cabaña directo a su habitación y fue seguida por Naomi.

—Kagome ¿Donde está el pequeño Inuyasha?-cuestiono su madre.

— Él fue muy grosero conmigo mami y decidió quedarse afuera.

— Oh hija Tōga quiere hablar contigo.

Y así la pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches salió con una sonrisa de su habitación mientras su madre le tomaba la mano derecha, se sentó frente a Tōga y su primogénito el mayor sonreía.

 **Continuará.**


	2. Don

**Dedicado a :** GcMoonPurple, FiraLili, ImSweetPoison, PuniTaisho y Cesia

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **永遠の愛** **, Eien no ai (amor eterno)**

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuatro personas se encontraban en la cabaña, una de ellas era una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches de seis años de edad la cual recibirá hoy su "don" la niña sonreía Tōga él cual es su Dios y le deben respeto.

— Kagome sabes que hoy es un día muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa.

— Bien, Kagome Higurashi—nombró Tōga—, tu don será...-no pudo terminar porque fueron interrumpidos por el grito de una anciana en la entrada de la cabaña.

— ¡Ayuda hay un hanyō en la aleda!

Ante esas palabras Kagome salió corriendo fuera de la cabaña seguida de su madre y Tōga, dejando a Sesshomaru solo dentro de la cabaña.

"Patético" pensó el infante al ver salir a todos tras la niña.

— ¡Alto! — gritó Kagome posicionándose frente a Inuyasha extendiendo sus brazos—, No permitiré que dañe a mi amigo, el no es malo y es hijo Tōga-sama. -la anciana miró hacia donde la niña apuntaba y vio a su "Dios" ahí a lo cual ella hizo una reverencia, mientras Tōga solo observaba a aquella anciana con algo de enojo.

— Lo-lo lamento yo no sabía que eras el hijo de Inu No Taisho-sama. -Hizo una reverencia al pequeño hanyō.

— ¡Keh!- fue lo único que dijo el pequeño orejas de perro haciendo que la anciana se marchara.

— Inuyasha ¿porque estas enojado?-pregunto Tōga.

— Es culpa de ella–apuntó hacia Kagome–, Ella hizo que todo pueblo me mirara al igual que esa niña llamada Kikyo que hizo un berrinche y aviso a todo el pueblo de que yo estaba aquí y quería matarlos y luego la anciana fue la primera en salir gritando como loca.

— Inuyasha no hace falta que seas grosero con Kagome, ella no te ha hecho nada-dijo su padre poniéndose a su altura.

— No se preocupe Tōga-sama se que a Inuyasha no le agrado espero que seamos amigos algún día.

— Inuyasha ¿no tienes nada que decirle a Kagome?

— No -respondió el niño enojado mientras miraba de reojo a Kagome.

La pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches se le deslizó una lágrima y luego salió corriendo con dirección al bosque.

— Kagome. -susurro Inuyasha antes de intentar salir detrás de ella porque su padre le detuvo.

— Sesshomaru. - llamó al mayor de sus hijos.

— Padre. -nombro él recién llegado.

— Ve por ella, y se amable.

"A ver si así dejas de huir de lo que destinado tienes." -pensó su padre mirándolo desaparecer entre los árboles.

— Dejemos que arreglen su problema-dijo Koemi con una sonrisa para después invitar a pasar a Tōga a tomar el té.

Sesshomaru por fin alcanzó a Kagome, en la rama de un árbol la observó por unos minutos, ella estaba frente a un río llorando, pudo saberlo gracias a el olor salino que desprendía ella llenando la atmósfera.

—Niña—le llamó pero ella siguió llorando—

Caminó hasta quedar a un lado de ella.

—Tonto. -susurró ella mientras se daba vuelta para abrazar al pequeño con los ojos aún llorosos, ignoraba quien era el niño, simplemente sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo.

—Tonto. —Volvió a decir ella un poco más calmada para mirarlo y descubrir que no era él hanyō— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Niña tonta. -fue lo que contestó.

La azabache frunció el ceño.

— El tonto eres tú.

Él frunció sus finas cejas, estaba molesto.

— Insolente.

— Mira quién lo dice. -contestó sacando la lengua.

— Hump.

La pelea nunca cesó, ambos caminaron enojados de regreso a la aldea.

Inu no Taisho los esperaba en la entrada de la cabaña de la azabache, los miro discutir y sonrió.

" **Escogimos muy bien".** -habló su bestia hinchada de orgullos.

"Así es". -contesto sonriendo.

Justo a unos metros de la cabaña ella se detuvo halando la manga del kimono de él.

— ¿Me prometes algo?

— ¿Qué? -contesto de mala gana.

— Prométeme que siempre seremos amigos. –Pidió con sus ojos brillando de felicidad

— Si con eso me dejaras en paz, si te lo prometo.

Así la pequeña ojiazul con un beso, un beso infantil lleno de inocencia ambos sonrojados por el beso, regresan a la aldea de la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Tōga al verlos supo que ya por fin se llevaban bien.

— ¿Sucedió algo? –pregunto el mayor a ambos infantes.

— Kagome y yo somos "amigos". –arrastró la última palabra como si quemara.

— Me alegro por ustedes dos—sonrió con malicia—. Ya era hora de que hicieras una amiga, hijo. -se burló Tōga.

— No molestes papá-fue lo único que dijo en su defensa.

En la cabaña de los Higurashi, Tōga puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches recito un pequeño ademán que nadie aparte de sus hijo entendieron, al terminar un brillo rosado con toques de purpura cubrió el cuerpo de Kagome elevándola un poco, cuando el brillo desapareció el cabello de la pequeña niña estaba ligeramente más largo y sus ojos de ser marrones se tornaron azulados, pero de ahí en más nada se veía distinto.

— Kagome tu don lleva el nombre de **Tsuki kagayaki*** es el nombre que se le da a una sacerdotisa con poderes especiales y únicos que sólo tú con el tiempo aprenderás, rara es la Miko que comparte tus mismos poderes, no encontrarás otra en todo Japón.

— Gracias Tōga-sama. -agradeció la pequeña niña.

Después de esto se sentaron a platicar lo que restaba de la tarde y así horas después la noche callo y la hora en que Tōga y sus hijos se fueron llegó, se despidieron amablemente Inuyasha y Kagome se habían quedado dormidos en el mismo futón hacia horas atrás así que el trabajo fue no despertarlos no querían que se pusieran de mal humor.

.

.

.

Los años pasaron Kagome creció ahora contaba con 13 años, tan solo dos años más y tendría que casarse su madre se veía algo preocupada ante esa idea pero lo que le daba un poco de alivio es que tendría a Sōta que contaba con 5 años de edad.

— ¡Kagome!-gritó su madre desde la puerta de la cabaña.

— Mande mamá.

— Ya está la comida anda por su padre. –la azabache asintió y salió disparada en busca de su padre.

Kagome conforme fue creciendo su don se fue desarrollando, descubrió que podía sanar, que podía purificar, que podía oír cosas que su madre no, que podía oler cosas que para sus amigos y familia era completamente nulo, luego hace unos meses descubrió que podía correr más rápido que antes, sus ojos habían cambiado completamente a ser azulados con un toque dorado y su cabello por mas que se lo cortara le crecía demasiado rápido. Estaba entrenando como sacerdotisa junto a la famosa Midoriko y su "compañera de clases" era Kikyo, la cual todo el tiempo estaba compitiendo con ella siempre discutían por una cosa o por la otra al final Kagome la ignoraba y se iba por otro lado.

Tōga no había ido los últimos tres meses lo cual se le hacía extraño a toda la familia Higurashi.

Kagome por fin encontró a su padre aunque no muy bien que digamos estaba tirado sobre el suelo desmayado por exceso de sol, lo tomó como pudo y lo recargo contra su cuerpo y lo llevo a casa.

— Fujita. –dijo la madre cuando los vio entrar y corrió a ayudar a su hija a recostar a su esposo.

— Kagome ¿qué sucedió?

— Cuando llegue el estaba ahí desmayado por el sol, supongo. –explicó mientras miraba a su madre atender al hombre inconsciente.

— Ya sabremos que le sucedido cuando despierte, tranquila hija. –a los pocos minutos Fujita despertó y les explico que solo se sintió mal y ya no supo más de él.

Kagome caminaba por el bosque pensando en que podría haberle pasado a su padre luego recordó que hacía tiempo que Tōga no iba a visitarlos y se preocupo por él.

— ¡Niña tonta fíjate por dónde vas! –le gritó alguien al chocar mientras caminaba.

— Perdóname –respondió haciendo una reverencia.

— Vete de aquí niña tonta y deja de fastidiar con tú molesta presencia —olfateo el aire y arrugo el entrecejo—, y olor.

— Que grosero y deja de llamarme "niña" que me llamo Kagome ¿entiendes? KA-GO-ME. –deletreo molesta.

— ¡Keh! no me importa. —Aquella extraña persona con la que estaba hablando se dio la vuelta y se fue por las ramas mientras la dejaba ahí enojada.

— Que tipo tan más raro. –habló para ella antes de irse del sitio sin percatarse de que alguien más estaba observándola desde una rama lejana de un árbol.

.

.

.

— ¡Bastardo! –le llamó el hanyō intentando que le prestara un poco de atención.

— Hump. –fue su respuesta, nunca lo miró.

— ¡Si tanto la quieres ve por ella! –exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Decidió que lo mejor era ignorar las palabras del menor y seguir esperando como las leyes lo dictaban. Se puso de pie saltando para después una esfera de luz le envolviera dejando ahí a su hermano.

 **Continuará...**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **RT.**


	3. Amistad

**Dedicado a : GcMoonPurple, FiraLili, ImSweetPoison, PuniTaisho y Cesia**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **永遠の愛** **, Eien no ai (amor eterno)**

 **Capítulo 3**

Nuestra azabache se encontraba alistando sus cosas para salir a caminar, su madre le había prohibido salir sin su carcaj lleno de flechas y su arco.

— Listo. –susurró para sí misma chocando ambas palmas entre sí.

Camino por el amplio bosque disfrutando de la naturaleza, camino y camino hasta llegar a un lindo lago en el cual había una cascada que al verla se preparó para entrar al agua quedando completamente desnuda entró siendo envuelta por aquel manto blanquecino con tonos azulados quedando a la vista de cualquier persona que apareciera, luego escuchó el crujir de una rama y se puso en alerta intento divisar quién o qué era lo que estaba por los alrededores, se concentró y percibió la presencia de un demonio, uno muy poderoso y ahí supo que se trataba de un Daiyōkai y algo en ella le hizo saber que esto estaba mal no sabía cuánto tiempo la había observado ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes?

— Sal de ahí demonio. -dijo con voz demandante.

Una figura de cabellos plateados con haori blanco y unos ojos de color oro la observaron con un gesto de enojo.

— Oh eres tú, ¿qué quieres ahora maleducado?

— Eso no te incumbe. –respondió con desprecio.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Hump.

— De seguro quieres comerme, por eso me sigues después de habernos encontrado aquel día

— Mujer estúpida yo, no me comeré a una inútil y débil humana. –escupió con desprecio.

— Grosero. -fue la respuesta de ella, ambos luchaban con la mirada.

— Boba. –respondió él sacándole la lengua

— ¿Te importaría darte vuelta? quiero salirme, ahora. –el platinado bufó y se dio vuelta de mala gana

— Ni que quisiera verte. -dijo él en un susurro pero lo que no sabía es que la chica lo podía escuchar.

— He escuchado eso, idiota. –habló ella golpeándole con una piedra en la cabeza.

— Oye tú ¿porque hiciste eso?-reclama mientras se soba el enorme chichón que le había dejado la azabache con tremendo golpe.

—Por lo que dijiste ¿creías que no te iba a escuchar? pues que iluso gracias al don que me dio Tōga. -sama puedo hacer cosas como un yōkai y entre ellas está la desarrollada audición.

— ¿Estás diciendo que el viejo te dio ese don? –se hizo el que no sabía.

— Ten más respeto por el idiota que es tu dios. –reprendió.

— Tonta ¿no lo has notado?

Ella le miró sin comprender— ¿Qué?

— No es tan obvio. –respondió él apuntando a su platinada cabellera, comenzaba a fastidiarse.

— ¿Qué cosa? -inquirió ella aun sin comprender.

— El parentesco con el "Dios".-dijo por fin el ambarino.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Tōga-sama es tu padre?-preguntó burlándose.

— Exactamente. –el sonrió de lado y ella solo cambió su expresión facial a una más serena.

— De seguro tu sabes lo que le ha pasado tiene un par de meses que no nos visita.

— Espera ¿tu familia es la que iba a ver todos los días?-la azabache agrandó los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Como que iba?- pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

Suspiró antes de continuar— se ha puesto mal, nada grave para un Daiyōkai —hizo una pausa—, dime que ¿te acuerdas de mí, Kagome?

— La verdad no sé quién eres- respondió ella.

— Bah! sabía que nunca debí hacerte caso aquel día- el ambarino recordaba el día en que se conocieron cerrando aquel pacto de amigos por siempre.

— De que estás hablando ¿nos conocíamos ya?- ella aun dudaba no lograba recordar.

— Kagome ¿no recuerdas el día en que mi padre te dio tu don?

— No muy bien. –respondió con un poco de vergüenza.

— Kagome eres caso perdido—se masajeó las sienes—Soy Sesshomaru boba.

La ojiazul parpadeo varias veces —Espera tú no puedes ser Sesshomaru el no me trataría así de mal como tú.

— Tonta soy yo y sabía que eras Kagome, aquella Kagome que se convirtió en mi amiga desde que era un niño.

" **Nunca permitiría que la olvidaras** " –habló su bestia con burla.

—Tonto ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

— Kagome se supone que yo no debería de verte pero padre ha mandado por ti.

— Te extrañe-soltó de repente dándose la vuelta y abrazando al chico mientras sonreía.

— Tonta. -dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo.

— Deja de insultarme. –reprendió.

Ambos pasaron la tarde platicando en aquel hermoso claro, la comida que ella había llevado les aguanto hasta la noche ambos cenaron juntos y se quedaron mirando las estrellas y disfrutando del cómodo silencio solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la madre naturaleza, luego una presencia maligna se hizo presente a unos metros de ellos observando de manera penetrante al demonio.

— Sesshomaru. -dijo haciendo que a Kagome le diera un poco de miedo ya que aquella persona desprendía un aura maligna muy fuerte y temía por sus vidas.

El platinado solo observo a la persona que le había llamado y no dijo nada pasaron unos minutos antes de que el contestara.

— ¿Qué quieres?- Sesshomaru estaba verdaderamente molesto.

El platinado la apegó más a su cuerpo intentando protegerla, en ese instante ella comenzó a temblar.

La azabache se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿quién era esa persona? ¿Qué quería de Sesshomaru? ¿Sería malo? ¿Les hará daño?

 **¡Tada!**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara**

 **RT**


	4. ¿Prometidos?

Dedicado a : GcMoonPurple FiraLili PuniTaisho123 ImSweetPoison

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **永遠の愛** **, Eien no ai (amor eterno)**

 **Capítulo 4**

— Sesshomaru -repitió aquella misteriosa persona.

— ¿Que quieres? -volvió a contestar tajante.

— ¿Quién eres? -pregunto la azabache que estaba sentada al lado derecho del demonio.

— Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar, estúpida humana -insultó aquel ser desconocido para ella.

— Que grosero de tu parte y deja te informo que yo no soy "humana" por ahora soy una Inu-Hanyō.

— Eso a mí no me importa, de igual manera sigues siendo inferior.

— Cierra tu puta boca. –espetó molesto el platinado.

Esto hizo enojar de más a aquella persona con la que estaban... ¿hablando?

— No me hables así Sesshomaru que tu madre aún puede acabar con tu vida en este instante.

— Hump.

— ¡Basta! -grito alguien más detrás de ambos.

— Padre –susurró al instante el platinado.

Mientras que Inukimi se limito a mirar de manera seria a Tōga que a pesar de verse mal estaba ahí de pie.

— ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirles que se comporten? -Kagome miró a Tōga y sonrío.

–Tōga-sama —salió disparada a abrazarlo—Lo he echado tanto de menos.

–Kagome —abrazó al cuerpo pequeño de la chica—, yo también te he echado de menos pequeña traviesa.

Después de besarle la frente se separó de ella y se dirigió enojado para encarar a Irasue.

— Irasue –llamó– te dije que dejaras a nuestro hijo en paz.

Irasue, esposa oficial de Taisho, yokai completo, cabellos platinados atados perfectamente en dos coletas altas, ojos dorados, igual que Inu no Taisho único que los hacía diferentes eran las marcas en sus rostros, Irasue tenía una luna en el centro de su frente mientras que Taisho no.

— Kagome ¿podremos ir a tu casa? –preguntó Tōga mientras jadeaba un poco.

— Tōga-sama usted y su familia son bienvenidos en casa -contestó la aludida sonriéndole.

— Bien gracias pequeña. -así emprendieron camino hacia la cabaña de la familia Higurashi.

Sesshomaru no apartaba la mirada de su padre, sabía que estaba mal

"¿Qué hace aquí?" –se preguntó.

Caminaron por un rato la casa de la azabache no estaba lejos pero para Taisho era demasiado dadas las circunstancias de salud.

— Mamá tenemos visitas -avisó la chica al entrar a casa.

— Tōga-sama bienvenidos -Naomi los recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

— Gracias Naomi.

Los tres platinados se sentaron frente a la familia Higurashi.

Taisho respiraba con algo de dificultad.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto con suma preocupación.

Taisho le miró con intención de negar pero fue parado bruscamente por Sesshomaru.

— Recuerda que te dije que enfermó.

Kagome asintió haciendo memoria.

— Naomi he venido a hablar con ustedes sobre el matrimonio de Kagome. –cambió de repente el tema.

— Pero para eso aún faltan dos años -contestó ella sin entender.

— Lo sé pero necesito hacer una excepción ella tiene que casarse dentro de cuatro meses.

Kagome frunció el ceño— ¿cómo me voy a casar con alguien que no conozco y sobre todo en tan poco tiempo?

Taisho sonrió

— Oh querida pero si ya lo conoces. –Respondió Fujita, el padre de Kagome.

— ¿Que... pero cómo? -Kagome se sorprendió tanto en realidad ya conocía a su prometido.

Su madre jamás le había querido decir quién era, siempre le decía "Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás Kagome" pero esa respuesta nunca la dejaba satisfecha y ahora venía su Dios anunciando que dentro de cuatro meses tendría que casarse, esto sí que era extraño.

Con sus ojos iluminados se atrevió a preguntar— ¿Pero quién es?

Sesshomaru se mantenía expectante ante las reacciones de la chica.

—Pues Kagome tu y yo seremos familia. -respondió Tōga.

— ¿Qué?

— Así es Sesshomaru es tu prometido. –soltó de mala gana Inukimi.

No tenías porque decirlo así. –reclamó el menor.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron y viajaron de Tōga a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Lo sabías? –preguntó al chico.

— Kagome, él lo sabe desde que naciste, la cosa es que el chico no puede decir nada hasta la fecha de matrimonio. –explico su madre.

— ¿Nos tenemos que casar?

— Lo que escucharon ambos se casaran dentro de cuatro meses. –repitió Taisho

— Pero ¿Y si yo no quiero casarme con Sesshomaru?

Esa pregunta descolocó a todos principalmente al príncipe.

— ¿Y si yo no quiero casarme con Kagome? -respondió de igual manera el platinado.

— Lo lamento muchachos pero no pueden hacer nada esto se decidió desde que ambos nacieron.

— ¡No! Sesshomaru es como un hermano jamás me casaré con él. -dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Sesshomaru se quedó sentado observando el umbral de la puerta por donde Kagome había salido. No sabía porque pero le dolía que Kagome lo viera como su "hermano" no quería que lo viera de esa manera para él ella es una mujer, una mujer que quiere que permanezca a su lado por el resto de sus días, pero ella no quiere hacerlo.

— Sesshomaru ve por ella -Ordenó su padre.

Kagome corría sin rumbo alguno llorando no sabía si era por nervios o porque tendría que casarse con él, llegó a un claro dónde había un pequeño riachuelo sentándose cercas de él para seguir llorando, Sesshomaru la única persona que amaba no quería casarse con ella y haber dicho que lo quería como a su hermano había dolido, en realidad estaba enamorada de él más de lo que creía.

Sesshomaru por fin dio con Kagome y se le partió el alma al verla así llorando ¿qué podría hacer? jamás había experimentado algo igual.

— Kagome –ella lo miró fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Kagome -volvió a repetir acercándose a ella.

— Sessho...maru -dijo en un sollozo.

El platinado se agacho para poder abrazarla—¿qué pasa Kagome?

Ella negó.

— Entonces ¿qué sucede?

Ella negó una vez más.

— ¡Tonta! no se llora por nada.

— Lo siento -dijo por fin ella regalando una sonrisa solo para él.

Duraron un largo rato abrazados sin decir nada, el silencio era cómodo en este instante.

— Sesshomaru no creí que te enamoraras de una insignificante humana -dijo alguien desde los arbustos cercas de ahí.

— ¿Quién eres? -gruñó el ambarino.

— Oh eso no es tan importante ahora –se burló –Quiero que esa chica me de lo que me pertenece desde hace años -exigió.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero de mierda estás hablando?

— Yo no tengo nada tuyo -respondió Kagome

— Claro que lo tienes dentro de ti está ella esa perla por la que Midoriko dio su vida hace 100 años atrás.

— ¿De qué hablas? yo...yo no tengo nada dentro mío.

— Claro que lo tienes -se burló nuevamente.

De los arbustos salió un ¿hombre? pero con piel de mandril cubriendo su cuerpo rodeado de avispas gigantes venenosas, ninguno de los dos presentes sabía de quién se trataba, aquella extraña persona lanzó un ataque directo hacia Sesshomaru, el cual gracias a su haori de no recibió daño alguno, la azabache se preocupó por su amigo e hizo un campo de fuerza purificando a muchos de los bichos del enemigo sorprendiendo al villano.

–Maldita, me vengaré -dicho esto aquel extraño ser desapareció.

Sesshomaru observaba a Kagome agotada por haber utilizado energía de más.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No te preocupes por mí—hizo un mohín con su mano restándole importancia—, qué me dices tú, ¿estás bien?

— Hump! ese maldito no puede herirme tan fácilmente.

Una risilla escapo de los rosados labios de la chica—Sesshomaru. -se burló la chica.

Regresaron a la cabaña de la familia de ella y claro les explicaron todo a sus padres. La seriedad había llenado el ambiente entre ellos.

— Por eso es que necesito que se casen antes.

— Explícate padre. -dijo de mala gana el menor.

 **Continuará...**

 **¿Les gusta?**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara**

 **RT**


	5. ¿Bebé?

Dedicado a : FiraLili GcMoonPurple PuniTaisho123 JiMiLiLu ImSweetPoison Yan_skyblue

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **永遠の愛** **, Eien no ai (amor eterno)**

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Hasta ahora un día común, Kagome caminaba de un lado al otro esperando por la llegada de sus padres. Los minutos pasaban y se percató que no lo hacían. Ya habían tardado demasiado y ella se estaba preocupando, no sabía qué hacer si salir corriendo en su búsqueda o esperarlos ahí.

— ¡Oye! Niña tonta ¿Qué haces?-Alguien desde la puerta la acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos.

— Idiota ¿Qué haces aquí? –respondió enojada.

— Vengo por ti, se trata de tus padres. – informó.

Ella al instante se quedó paralizada

— ¿Qué pasa con mis padres? -inquirió aún preocupada.

— Lo tendrás que ver por ti misma. –respondió seriamente.

— Yo no voy a ningún lado.-rezongo cruzándose de brazos realizando un puchero con su labio inferior.

El platinado no dijo nada, se aproximó a ella y la cargó cual costal de papas sobre su hombro y se la llevó. A pesar de protestar, él hizo caso omiso a ello y continuó con su caminó ignorando los constantes insultos propiciados de su boca y los pequeños golpes que se repetían en su espalda una y otra vez.

No tardaron en llegar hasta dónde se encontraban los padres de Kagome. Se podían apreciar a ambos sobre el suelo... acostados sin moverse.

Ella se alarmó. Sesshomaru la deposito en el suelo y ella corrió hacia sus padres. Un grito salió de su boca, ninguno se movía ni respiraba... ambos se hallaban muertos sobre el suelo. Claramente las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos de la joven, las gotas caían como torrente hasta aterrizar sobre los cuerpos inertes de sus padres.

— ¿Q-Qué pasó Sesshomaru? –preguntó entrecortadamente aún llorando.

—Yo los encontré en un prado aún más lejos de aquí, estaban completamente llenos de sangre y a unos cuantos metros había una aldea en llamas -. Formó una pausa. —Pregunté a un aldeano sobreviviente y me dijo que el causante de eso era alguien con sed de venganza, alguien que no podía dejar de matar, alguien muy cruel. — Kagome lo miró absorta tratando de asimilar sus palabras. — No me quiso describir cómo era ese sujeto, pero lo que sí me dijo fue que después alguien con piel de mandril le llamó y se fue.

—Mis padres están muertos Sesshomaru. - concluyó colocándose de pie con los puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo.

Seguidamente, miró al joven de cabellos plateados que la miraba con una expresión de angustia y preocupación por ella y no pudo evitar arrojarse sobre sus brazos. Descargando todo el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía en aquel instante por perder a sus padres. Estaba sola ahora, sin nadie.

—Ya no llores yo estaré aquí. - sus palabras sonaron gentiles al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabellera azabache con delicadeza.

—Nunca me abandones -rogó ella.

—Nunca. –prometió él atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

De esa manera las horas pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera...

.

.

.

Una semana después del incidente, Sesshomaru se había mudado a la aldea con autorización de su padre. Ambos se habían convertido en grandes amigos, mucho más de lo que ya eran. La convivencia constante, las situaciones en común y las miradas lascivas entre ambos solo confirmaron lo que ya se habían dicho, ambos mantenían una distancia extraña al saber su extraña relación.

Kagome vivía sola en su cabaña junto a su hermano menor él cual ignoraba lo que había sucedido con sus padres. Ante su corta edad no deseaba crear un mal recuerdo que lo invadiera. Sería un impacto muy fuerte para el pequeño, que ella intentaba retrasar. Esperaría el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad al respecto a sus padres.

— ¡Kagome! - clamó una voz desde afuera de la cabaña.

— Pasa Sesshomaru. -dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el instante en que ingresó a su casa, Kagome se percató de los constantes jalones que le realizaba su hermano pequeño hacia el moko moko del joven de ojos dorados.

— Dile a este niño que deje de tocarme.- exigió disgustado al tiempo que bajaba al pequeño de sus hombros.

Ella no pudo contener la risa ante la actitud infantil del muchacho.

— No te burles mujer. –reclamó enfadado al tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos.

— Lo siento. - se disculpó mientras quitaba su hermano del moko moko de Sesshomaru. — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que el moko moko de Sesshomaru no se toca? -le regañó.

El pequeño realizó un puchero de disgustó, pero después de un momento bajó la mirada entristecido ante el regaño, más cuando Kagome le sonrió volvió a animarse.

— Kagome, mi padre quiere que vayas al "Castillo de la Luna" tiene asuntos importantes que hablar contigo -Informó el ambarino yendo directamente al grano.

— ¿El amo Tōuga quiere verme? - inquirió sorprendida.

— ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir? –contestó sarcásticamente con otra pregunta un poco molesto.

— Perdón. –respondió ella en el mismo tonó despectivo.

— Vamos tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca –ordenó.

— No seas tan apresurado, solo acomodo mis cosas y nos vamos. Gruñón.

— Hump - contestó él de forma altanera.

Diez minutos después Kagome andaba sobre la enorme cabeza peluda de Sesshomaru, ya era costumbre que viajara así en distancias largas. Ella disfrutaba ir rodeada de todo ese pelaje blanquecino donde podía deleitarse más cerca de su olor a pino y bosque; le encantaba, no lo podía negar.

A Sesshomaru le complacía de estar en aquella forma con ella, eran pocas las cosas que él disfrutaba, pero su proximidad era una de ellas. Esos momentos los añoraba al caer la noche. Sentir su tacto sobre su pelaje, solo lo tentaba a desear algo más pero tendría que esperar, aún recordaba aquel día en que Kagome había dicho que le quería como un hermano. Eso aun le hacía sentir inseguro pero no lo negaba. Él la amaba y se lo haría saber a su forma.

Media hora después llegaron a una aldea, o lo que quedaba de ella. Estaba quemada _¿Quién era el causante?_ Nadie lo sabía, no parecía haber ningún sobreviviente. Los jóvenes miraron los alrededores pero no encontraban nada hasta que un llanto se escuchó y ambos se alarmaron. Intercambiaron miradas y lo siguiente que hicieron fue correr en búsqueda del culpable de aquel ruido. La tierra aun chamuscada y ardiente yacía bajo sus pies, pero no les importo. Su interés era el mismo, encontrar al sobreviviente de aquel incendio.

Bajo un enorme árbol verde se encontraron a un pequeño bebé rodeado por dos cuerpos calcinados. Dedujeron que aquellas personas seguramente eran sus padres. El pequeño al verlos dejo de llorar y extendió sus manos hacia Kagome para que lo alzara, ella sonrío.

—Kagome deja a ese niño ahí. –ordenó Sesshomaru de mala gana al notar que la chica lo cargaba entre sus brazos.

—No ¿Qué no ves que se ha quedado huérfano? –argumento ella con amargura en la voz al recordar como ella también lo era.

—Vamos Kagome, no sabemos nada de él ni su nombre. –se defendió él intranquilo.

—Pues aquí tiene bordado " _Shippo_ ". - notando la ligera escritura en hilo dorado sobre la tela de la camisa del pequeño. —Yo digo que ese es su nombre.

— Hump, Anda mujer debemos irnos. –él ya no dijo nada con respecto.

No le agradaba que ella llevara en brazos a la criatura. Un bebé de quien sabe quién y no fuera de él.

 _¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿En que estaba pensando?_ sacudió su cabeza y se deshizo de esos pensamientos al tiempo en que comenzó a caminar más de prisa.

Contempló el cielo notando que pronto anochecería y tenía que encontrar una cueva cerca para descansar.

—Qué lindo bebé. –elogió ella al momento de alzarlo un poco más en el aire de forma juguetona.

—Ma...ma... mamá. –dijo el bebé con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Shippo, cariño –sonrió ella con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas. _¿Cómo es posible que él pequeño la crea su madre?_ Kagome no pudo evitar compadecerse ante la desgracia que había sufrido la criatura entre sus manos. La abrazó más contra sí.

—Kagome. – habló Sesshomaru -. Vamos a acampar en esa cueva.- señaló hacia su lado derecho. —Iré por madera para la fogata y unos cuantos peces. Ustedes esperen aquí. –salió corriendo sin esperar a que la azabache dijera algo.

Ella entró a la cueva detallando un poco el lugar, un par de minutos después encontró una superficie plana sin demasiada piedra donde se sentó en postura india. Ya estando allí, comenzó a jugar con el pequeño que acababa de integrarse a su familia, a partir de ese momento ella sería su madre. Lo había decidido.

Al mirar al pequeño entre sus brazos su mente no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería el platinado con el papel de padre. Una expresión adornó su rostro al tiempo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado, su sonrisa continuó haciéndose más y más grande conforme más pensaba en ese tema.

El joven de ojos dorados regresó a la cueva con la leña y el alimento que había ido a buscar. Se colocó de rodillas en un punto de la cueva con intenciones de encender la fogata. Miró de reojo a la joven al realizar la tarea, la encontró extraña ya que parecía que aun no notaba su presencia.

—Kagome. - llamó el chico al encender la fogata. —Kagome. –llamó una vez más para no obtener respuesta alguna de parte de la azabache. — ¡Kagome! - gritó pero aun así ella no le hacía caso.

Lo peor era que ella sonreía sin razón aparente. _¿Qué se estaría imaginando_? Se preguntó con interés.

— ¡Kagome! - llamó por última vez pero ahora la meneó un poco.

—Oh, Sesshomaru has regresado. –dijo ella sonriéndole cálidamente como si no hubiera estado absorta hacia unos instantes.

—Tonta ¿Qué pensabas? - indagó con curiosidad ante la manera tan extraña de actuar de la chica.

—Nada –contestó ella de forma cortante. Al tiempo que viraba su atención al bebe entre sus brazos.

— ¿Nada? Si tenías una sonrisa de boba ¿Qué pensabas? O mejor dicho ¿En quién pensabas?- aquel comentario sonó un tanto brusco, pero no pudo evitarlo. Cuando él sentía celos solía perder el control de sus palabras.

—No te diré, no es algo que te interese. - respondió ante su actitud molesta.

— ¡Hump! Haz lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que estamos comprometidos. – y allí mencionó un grave error.

—No me importa si estamos comprometidos. -Mintió disgustada. —Yo... —titubeo un instante—, solo te quiero como a un hermano ¿recuerdas? – aquel comentario había sido hiriente con toda intención pero es que la había sacado de sus casillas con su actitud.

Eso le dolió mucho, tanto que un nudo se le formo en la garganta evitando que hablara bien. A él en cambio solo le trajo aquellos recuerdos que no podía olvidar... la primera vez que le dijo esas palabras hace algunos meses atrás.

Sin duda esa noche fue demasiado triste para ambos, cada uno durmió por su lado, lejos ella con su bebé en brazos y una enorme sonrisa en sus carnosos labios mientras que él prefirió quedarse cercas a la entrada, alerta.

 **¡Tada!**

 **¿les ha gustado?**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara**

 **RT**


End file.
